In the construction industry it is common to need to set large prefabricated trusses. At the present time it is common to use a crane and a spreader bar when setting a long item such as a prefabricated truss. The spreader bar commonly allows for 2 points of attachment to the truss which gives the crane operator better control of the truss as it is being moved into a position where it can be set on a structure.
Setting a truss currently requires the crane operator and at least two workmen to aid in setting the truss. In the prior art it is known to attach ropes to the truss that workmen on the ground or on a structure use to help guide a truss into its proper location. The current approach is somewhat dangerous and very time intensive because the spreader bar fails to give the crane operator enough control over a truss which can bend and flex. Trusses can be of wood or metal and are designed to be strong once in place on a building. Many pre-fabricated trusses are not strong prior to mounting and are free to flex in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the truss. Failure to control a truss often leads to damaging or destroying the truss which can be fairly delicate prior to installation. Besides the loss of the value of the truss, a damaged truss can lead to very expensive delays as a crew scrambles to replace a truss that can be specially made for the specific application.